Not A Romantic
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Ryoma Echizen was never a romantic. But Sakuno fell in love with him, anyhow.


Disclaimer: And this is where the author says 'I don't own blah, blah, blah' even though they have already established that this is a _fan_fic......God, I swear I don't even see the purpose of this thing.

* * *

They were in a vacant court for another bout of tennis session. It had started somewhere in their sophomore year and has been coming on up to a whole year. Sakuno wasn't really sure who suggested it but she, honestly, didn't care much about that.

Everything was very much normal.

Well, atleast until before Ryoma opened his mouth the first time that whole period.

"You know," Sakuno's attention and head suddenly went from the net to him, "Tennis isn't the only thing important in my life."

Sakuno's eyebrows flew up. Over the small time they've been together, they've become friends. Their conversations have not only been one-sided, and her Sakuno's stutterings have lessened a whole lot.

She turned her whole body towards him now, a faint trace of confusion in her face.

"You're considered important." It came out more a mumble than anything else.

Sakuno blinked.

Then smiled.

"You, too," she answered, simply.

Ryoma Echizen was never a romantic. And that was how he confessed.

There were no long declarations of love. Nor were there any sweet, clichéd words uttered. He hadn't said anything romantic. He didn't even directly say those words.

But Sakuno was content. And that was that.

* * *

A few days later, the new couple-Sakuno, through all the teasings and such, was still not used to think of them as a...._item_.-went to Ryoma's usual Burger joint.

Sakuno was currently sitting in one of the tables, sipping a vanilla shake. Ryoma was right infront of her, eating spaghetti and drinking, as usual, Ponta.

Neither really talked. After a countable amount of failed attempts, Sakuno had sighed and had given up trying to. Ryoma didn't really try at all, he just simply ate and drank.

And pretty soon enough, they were finished with their food-or drink, in Sakuno's case-and the prodigy paid for the two.

It was still so silent even after they had left the place.

Sakuno was staring at the road ahead of her and seemed like she wasn't really paying much attention to whatever was around her.

That is, until she felt something warm envelope her hand.

Her head sprang up to her side. Her companion was still looking nonchalant as ever.

A smile spread through Sakuno's face and she intertwined their fingers together.

Ryoma Echizen was never a romantic. And that was how he spent his first date with Sakuno Ryūzaki.

He didn't bring her to the movies to watch something that had romance as its genre. He didn't even give her her first kiss.

But, after that, there was nothing that could be seen in Sakuno's face the rest of the day and next but a big, bright smile.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakuno was found to be walking home with her, erhm, _love_. She always did, for a while now.

And as of this moment, Sakuno was congratulating him for another win.

"You were awesome, Ryoma-kun!" she cheered. Even until now, the honorific still hadn't been dropped. And Ryoma still called her Ryūzaki most of the time. But there were others when he'd use her-

"Sakuno," he called.

-Just like now, for instance.

"Mmm?"

Suddenly, he stopped walking. Sakuno turned to him and followed his actions.

"Ryoma-kun?"

He took a step closer to her.

"Shut up."

And leaned forward.

Sakuno's eyes widened.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. Nor was it a passionate one. It was, simply put, just one. A kiss.

His lips were only barely on hers and his hands were still shoved inside his pockets.

Sakuno remembered that it was Ryoma who pulled apart. Because she also recalled the way her lips tingled after his left.

"Ryo...ma..kun....?"

The only answer she got was a smile.

Now, even Sakuno rarely received them from the boy, but everytime he did, she felt a certain glow fill in her whole body. Now wasn't an exception, if possible, she felt that feeling much more than before.

Too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the latter was already a few meters away from her and was still going even farther.

"A-ah, wait, Ryoma-kun!!"

Ryoma Echizen was never a romantic. And that was how he gave Sakuno Ryūzaki her first kiss.

He didn't do with over-flowing emotion. He didn't show passion or anything like that in it. Nor did he make it any much special.

But Sakuno was infinitely happy, so she didn't complain.

* * *

A few months later, a sigh heaved itself from Sakuno's mouth as she entered the room. No, it wasn't a tired or sad one. It was definitely a happy sigh.

I mean, after all, it was her birthday today.

She turned and looked at the small pile of gifts she put down right near her study table. A small smile graced itself. Her friends sure know how to make someone, especially her, feel happy.

She flopped down on her bed and sighed blissfully. It was a long day and she was just glad to finally be able to just lie down.

Her eyes drooped. She snuggled through the covers and twisted to her si-

"Mm?" Using one arm to push herself up, she looked for the thing that she accidentally hit.

A..tennis racket?

Sure, it was covered in pink wrappers. But with its shape, anyone could've told her it was.

She stared for a while. And a little longer.

Finally grasping common sense, she picked it up and took a closer look. It was hard to find it, but there was a small card at the bottom side of the gift-Well, she thinks it's a gift. It _is_ her birthday.

Opening it up, there was a short message scribbled a little too hastily,

'Happy Birthday...And surprise, I guess. You can thank me later.'

She scrutinized the small letter. It reminded her of someone-No. No way, it couldn't be. But maybe, just maybe.

Carefully, she peeled off the cover, almost hesitantly.

When she was finally done, she saw that it _was_ a racket. One that was red and pink at that.

For a second time, she gazed at her now bare gift.

And almost instantly beamed at it.

The next day, people noticed that Sakuno Ryuzaki was using a new racket.

And if one looked a little more closely, they'd see at the very bottom a small picture. A little chibi Sakuno that others would've thought was very much alike to her drawing of Ryoma.

Ryoma Echizen was never a romantic. And that was how he gave his gift to his girlfriend.

He did not give something that was glamorous or rare. It did not stand out from the others that she had received. He didn't even hand it to her personally.

But Sakuno didn't complain one bit.

* * *

A few years later, Sakuno was sipping a cup of hot cappuccino. She was stressed as of the moment and all she wanted to do was walk right into her room and sleep the rest of the day off.

Becoming a teacher had its quirks.

She lazily went to her chair and collapsed on it. Spinning it around-it was a computer chair-so that she was facing her desk, she looked down at the papers she was expected to check, hoping they'd do themselves and save her some slack.

But alas, her hope was unanswered. And impossible.

She grabbed a nearby pen and grudgingly started to read what her student wrote.

"Oi, Sakuno."

'I love you, Ryoma.' "Yeah?" she twirled and looked at him.

"Those papers never end, do they?" He walked closer to her.

She sighed and turned back. "Never."

"Then why don't you quit?" She felt him bow a little.

"Because," she heaved, "as much as it is demanding to have my job, I love it." Her hand took the abandoned pen and started to check with it. "I have fun doing it. Like you, I guess. It gets pretty annoying being a worldwide tennis player, every now and then. But you still enjoy playing that sport, right?"

"But you just want to rest now."

She subconsciously shook her head. "Yes. Yes, I do. But I can't."

She heard a sigh. Ryoma straightened himself and looked down at his longtime girlfriend. Her eyebrows slightly knitted together. An almost invisible frown etched in her face. Her eyes flickering from one page to another. A hand buried in her hair.

Not even knowing it, Ryoma let himself smile.

He dug into his pocket and felt a small trinket.

Holding it in one hand, he let it tumble down to Sakuno's desk, bumping into her left hand.

Sakuno noticed it almost immediately and grasped it within her hand. Taking a quick glimpse of him, she took the lid of the little box and opened it.

She blinked at it. Twice. Thrice. Or was it five times?

"R-Ryoma-kun..."

"It's been a while since we've been together," he shrugged, even if she couldn't see. "And I don't think there'd be someone else after you. So, why not?"

She only stared at the petite band of gold. And, slowly, she turned to him.

"Ryoma...I..." She blinked back the tears. "Yes!"

He almost fell from the weight of her when she suddenly hugged him.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!!" She was laughing and squealing so much. "YES!!!"

Ryoma Echizen was never a romantic. And that was how he proposed.

He did not plan or do anything passionate. Nor did he go on one knee. He didn't even do so much as ask the question.

But, Sakuno thought, this was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

I _finally_ posted a new story!! It isn't one of the best things I've written, but I guess I'm happy with it. Hope ya enjoyed!!


End file.
